


A Warm Welcome

by DramioneDreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charmione, Drabble, F/M, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneDreaming/pseuds/DramioneDreaming
Summary: Written for the rare pairs Last Drabble Writer Standing contest hosted by @DramioneLDWS, a short Charmione based on the colour Red.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 4





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling & Warner Bros. No profit is made from this work.

Written for: [DramioneLDWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS)

As one large red eye blinked open, Hermione had about half a second to regret her inquisitive nature before the eye’s owner swung their head to face her and all rational thought fled. Plumes of smoke billowed from the large snout of the Ukrainian Ironbelly as it rose from its sleeping position and stared unblinkingly down at the witch, frozen with one hand extended towards the nest of steely grey eggs.

Hermione slowly attempted to step away from the nesting mother and towards her carelessly abandoned wand, but a pair of enormous wings spread before her and the dragon raised up to its hind legs. Still staring down at her with those piercing red eyes, the dragon opened her mouth and Hermione caught the scent of sulphur and felt a building heat before a jet of scorching flame shot straight in her direction.

Closing her eyes, Hermione gave a yelp as a sudden impact knocked her to the ground. The air around her sizzled and she found herself pressed into the dirt beneath a firm chest, wrapped in well-muscled arms.

She could distantly hear the sound of multiple stunners being shot overhead and opened her eyes to see a pair of clear blue eyes sparkling down at her in amusement.

“Lesson one when working on a dragon reserve, Hermione, never go exploring alone.” Charlie Weasley smiled widely, and she couldn’t help but think that she might be in more trouble with the handsome redhead than his fiery counterpart.


End file.
